


She Was Right

by poeticfish



Series: Their Ride to Hell [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blue Eyes, Chick-Flick Moments, Curious Castiel, Death, Depressing, Memories, Sad, dean is forced to talk about his feelings, forced chick flick moments, puppy dog face, stories, young Sam and Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:19:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2184555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeticfish/pseuds/poeticfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Angels are watching over you," Mary told her sons. <br/>One was too young to remember, but one would never forget. <br/>And then, of course, there's the angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Was Right

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"What was Mom like?"

Dean turned the volume down on the TV. He and Sam had a lot of time alone together while their dad was out on hunts, but of the many topics they discussed, this was not usually one of them.

"Don't wanna talk about it, Sammy," Dean said quietly. He didn't look at Sam because he knew he'd be making that face, that face with the big sad eyes that Dean could never say no to. Sam didn't do it purposely. He was smart, but he never seemed to use those eyes for getting Dean to do anything unfair. Never would he make that face on purpose. It just kind of happened sometimes, and Dean knew that, but that only made it harder to say no.

"Please?" Sam asked. "I can't ask Dad. Dad would never tell me."

"He might," Dean replied, but they both knew that was a lie.

"C'mon, Dean. Just tell me a couple things."

Dean sighed. He could tell Sam a million things. "Well... I don't know... She loved us. She loved us a lot. She used to sing Hey, Jude to me, and when you were born, we sang it to you together all the time."

"I don't know that song." Sam was looking down and focusing on not crying.

"It was her favorite Beatles song," Dean told him. "She had a nice voice."

"What else?" Sam asked softly.

"Hm... Well, she was really pretty," Dean said, trying hard to remember exactly what his mother looked like. "You've probably seen pictures. I think Dad still has some. But she had blonde hair and it was really long and soft, and her eyes were blue. I wish I had her eyes."

Dean had always wished he had blue eyes. It wasn't uncommon for people to comment on how lovely his green eyes were- so green that they were one of the first things you'd notice about him, but he didn't care for them much. They weren't like his mother's eyes. Sam didn't have her eyes either- his we're brown, or maybe you could say they were hazel. But definitely not blue.

Both brothers were quiet until Sam spoke up. "Can you tell me one more thing? Please?"

"What do you want to know?"

Sam wanted to know everything, but he knew he was lucky that Dean was even telling him this much. "What do you remember the most about her?"

Dean thought for a second, but the answer was obvious. It was one of the things he missed the most. "I remember when we used to go to bed... she didn't just say 'goodnight' and 'I love you' like most moms. She always told us... 'angels are watching over you.'" Dean didn't believe in angels, but it didn't matter. It didn't matter at all.

Sam was quiet for a second. "She said that to me, too?"

"Of course."

The younger boy turned away to look out the window and up at the sky. "I wonder if she was right."

~

"Sam? Dean?"

Dean took a sip of his beer and turned the TV down to look at Castiel, who was sitting next to him. "What, Cas?"

Sam didn't bother to look up from his laptop.

Castiel hesitated, but he'd been waiting a long time to say this, and seeing as they weren't currently doing anything important, now seemed like an acceptable time. At least as acceptable as it could be. "I want to know about Mary Winchester."

The sound of Sam typing stopped abruptly and Dean choked a bit on his beer.

"You want to know about... Our mom?" Sam asked slowly.

"Yes," Castiel confirmed.

"We don't... We don't talk about that, Cas," Dean told him.

Castiel crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, no offense, Dean, but you don't talk about anything."

"You can ask me about anything else," Dean replied. "Anything that's not about a dead family member."

"Just tell me one thing. Please, Dean? She's important to you and you're important to me, so I want to know something. Anything. One thing, that's all."

Sam bit his lip, thinking of what Dean had told him years and years and years ago. It seemed like forever ago, but he'd never forget it.

Dean sighed heavily, looking at Castiel. He had that sad puppy dog look that Sam had mastered, and his eyes were blue... And Dean would be lying if he said he didn't love them. Sure, it was just a vessel, but he'd seen Castiel's vessel when it was only Jimmy, and those eyes... They didn't look the same. "Alright. One thing. But this is only because you're part of our family now, and I don't want you to tell anyone else. This is special."

Castiel nodded eagerly, not even sure who he would tell if he wanted to tell someone. "Of course."

"Okay. Good." Dean took yet another long sip of his beer before continuing. "So, when we were little- well, when I was little and Sam was a baby, she always... She told us this one thing, all the time."

"What was it?" Castiel questioned.

Dean looked down, hearing his mother's voice in his head. He could go to Hell and back fifty (more) times, and he'd never forget what it sounded like when she told him that one thing. It was something he'd always hold onto. "She'd say... 'Angels are watching over you.'" The words, those old words, felt so strange to say after so long. "Of course I now know that a lot of angels are dicks, but it still means a lot."

Sam stared at his laptop screen, trying to look like he hadn't been listening. Normally he'd tease Dean about something like this, because this could definitely be considered a chick-flick moment, but this was not something to tease about.

Castiel was silent. "Well... She was right."

Dean looked at him, and Castiel smiled just a tiny bit.

"I'll watch over you. I'm always watching over you. That's a promise."

And Sam looked out the window to look at the sky because, yes, she really was right.

-end-


End file.
